


Lat is rain

by whaaat



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaaat/pseuds/whaaat
Relationships: 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	Lat is rain

大雨浇淋曼谷街头的热情 淤河 高速公路 都因一场大雨而堵得水泄不通  
午后的烈阳穿过厚云彩 一层隔音玻璃 再钻入垂下的纱布 当它来到房间里 已经没剩多少温暖

半张薄毯挂在岳明辉的肚脐上 岳明辉将酸软的四肢伸展开 占据酒店大半张双人软床 风未能将雨丝撩入他的酣梦中  
李振洋一头灿烂红毛都因一场大雨失色 醉乏的趴在李振洋后脑 李振洋赤裸全体 屈蜷背脊倚靠在床沿 坐在垫上软席的地板上 李振洋拿起身旁散气的碳酸汽水 敬这一场汹涌的大雨 当消愁酒般往胃里灌  
蓝牙音箱耀着装饰灯 手机的歌单已经循环三四遍 那首爵士曲都快与李振洋的记忆熟络起来   
手机电量告急 电子音融进萨克斯中 熟睡的岳明辉又怎能捕捉端锐 更别提喝汽水喝醉的李振洋了

李振洋望着落地窗外被淋湿的市中心 思绪匿游穿梭在某段堵塞的高速路中

岳明辉的手腕垂在李振洋的脑袋旁  
李振洋扭过头 唇上还残余汽水的糖分 下唇贴上岳明辉无名指上的解环 

“Just walking in the rain”  
“getting soaking wet…”

“咋坐地上呢 洋”岳明辉也不知现在是在北京还是曼谷 抑或是他梦里的乌托邦  
“害 看你睡那么香”李振洋握住岳明辉垂下的手心 拇指捏着岳明辉温热的掌心  
李振洋几个小时没开口 声音轻哑  
“上来吧 还不穿 对空调风口呢 都是快奔三的老男人了 都不懂注意点”李振洋顶着岳明辉的唠叨爬上软床 岳明辉眼都没撑开 连忙给大模挪位 同照顾小孩般替他掩好被  
“老岳你好啰嗦啊”李振洋掐上岳明辉的脸颊 岳明辉也没躲 闭着眼傻笑任李振洋取乐“哥哥你说说你 都快三十了 咋那么嫩呢 说是大学生都有人信”  
“害 你就别放屁啦”岳明辉将脑袋缩入被窝里 李振洋也跟着一块 像卧谈会上无话不谈的姐妹一样

李振洋同只粘人的大猫 讨要岳明辉的怀抱 岳明辉想 要是李振洋有尾巴 估计现在应该一下一下扫在岳明辉的面颊

“哥哥我夸你呢 你害羞啦”  
”你这个老岳也太容易害羞了吧 ”  
”刚才你可不这样”  
李振洋心情好时讲话都黏黏糊糊的 轻声细语的   
岳明辉将近一米九的大猫搂入怀中 细细抚摸讨好怀中的主子  
他们讲大猫都特别容易吃胖 岳明辉抚上李振洋后背时 只有嶙峋的骨架 皮肤上的温度还是岳明辉担给李振洋的

李振洋屈起腰 发丝挠得岳明辉的小腹直痒痒 “洋洋？洋洋？”岳明辉掀开薄被探望向蜷缩起的爱人  
李振洋吃吃的窃笑 鼻息一阵阵扑刺在岳明辉的腰间撩得岳明辉腰软 李振洋瞎摸索岳明辉的裤腰带 拽下岳明辉胯间花里呼哨的沙滩裤

平时带着疏离感的眸此刻似一面粼粼月光下被微风打破的镜潭  
温柔的对上岳明辉因睡眠不稳定而浮肿的双眼 将岳明辉淹没

李振洋双手握住岳明辉的胯骨 俏皮的伸出舌尖点碰在岳明辉半软的性器上  
李振洋目不转睛盯着岳明辉多端的眉 这是大猫的恶趣味  
岳明辉的手掌贴上李振洋的后脑 李振洋握住岳明辉的小臂 指甲陷进大片刺青中   
李振洋舌尖勾起岳明辉的性器顶端 张口将岳明辉龟头裹入温热口腔…

雨中妖冶的烈火


End file.
